Mundo de fantasía
by HikariCaelum
Summary: "Y allí, delante de la ventana del castillo, apareció un dragón blanco con grandes garras y colmillos –relató el pequeño señalando hacia afuera–. Pero la dama y el caballero no se asustaron, porque tenían con ellos el rayo de luz de luna que el hada les había regalado". Los cuentos se harán realidad si creemos en ellos, solo necesitamos tener imaginación.


_Digimon no me pertenece, solo escribo por diversión._ _Dedico este fic a **Takari95** por su cumpleaños. ¡Felicidades!_

* * *

.

**.·~ Mundo de fantasía ~·.**

.

Dos pequeños niños de ocho años reían sin cesar asomados a la ventana de una habitación. De puntillas, para poder mirar el exterior, llegaban a poder ver el cielo surcado de algodonosas nubes blancas. La chica, de nombre Hikari, sonreía exultante al ver que era más alta que su amigo. Él, llamado Takeru, intentaba alcanzarla pero no podía. Pero pronto olvidaron esa silenciosa competición cuando una nueva nube cruzó el cielo ante sus ojos.

–Y allí, delante la ventana del castillo, apareció un dragón blanco con grandes garras y colmillos –relató el pequeño señalando hacia afuera–. Pero la dama y el caballero no se asustaron, porque tenían con ellos el rayo de luz de luna que el hada les había regalado...

La niña escuchaba embelesada el relato y sacó de su bolso en forma de cara de gato una piedra blanca que habían encontrado un día que fueron a la playa. Él se apresuró a ayudarla y juntos la apuntaron hacia la nube, como si una energía mágica fuera a salir de ella. Aguardaron en esa posición dos minutos enteros, hasta que el viento cumplió su cometido y se llevó consigo al "dragón blanco".

Ellos comenzaron a saltar con los brazos en alto, celebrando su victoria, y después corrieron hacia el salón para lo que Takeru dijo que sería la reunión de la mesa ovalada. Dispusieron todos los peluches de Hikari en torno al mueble que había delante del sofá y contaron su hazaña a los muñecos. Fueron poniendo voces a los animales parlanchines de su reino y se alabaron a sí mismos por haber conseguido derrotar al temido dragón.

Entonces llegó la madre del niño y le dijo que debían marcharse ya. Él se despidió de su amiga y quedaron en verse al día siguiente en el parque. Ella se despidió con la mano desde la ventana, aunque no consiguió ver la calle, y él sonrió al divisar su mano asomando ligeramente. Aunque sabía que no lo vería, respondió al saludo. Y ella estaba segura de que lo había hecho.

Así transcurría el verano para Hikari y Takeru. Siempre que podían, se reunían en la casa de alguno de los dos o en el parque y él le contaba las aventuras que vivían. Ella era una dama y él un caballero, que luchaban contra todo tipo de criaturas peligrosas y se encontraban con todo tipo de magia durante sus andadas. Se habían conocido un par de meses atrás, cuando Taichi, el hermano de Hikari, celebrara su cumpleaños y había invitado a unos amigos. Entre ellos estaba Yamato, el hermano mayor de Takeru, y se lo llevó con él. Eran los más pequeños de la fiesta y acabaron jugando durante horas. Desde entonces vivían juntos en su mundo de fantasía cada vez que se veían.

Pero, como en todos los cuentos, el suyo iba a estar salpicado con una mancha de tristeza.

Todo se torció al día siguiente, cuando se encontraron en el parque. La pequeña esperaba a su amigo llevando dos espadas de cartón que solían usar en sus aventuras. Taichi jugaba cerca de allí al fútbol con su amiga Sora, pero no le quitaban el ojo de encima a Hikari. Ella estaba sentada en un banco y se extrañaba cada vez más de que Takeru no hubiera llegado ya, ¿se habría olvidado?

Cuando divisó su cabellera rubia a lo lejos se levantó entusiasmada y corrió a reunirse con él portando las espadas. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se esfumó al ver a su amigo con lágrimas en sus azulados ojos. Quiso llorar, aun sin saber la razón de su tristeza. Él trató de serenarse antes de hablar y negó lentamente con la cabeza cuando ella le tendió su arma.

–Mi mamá... Dice que ella y mi papá ya no van a vivir juntos. He venido para despedirme porque me ha dicho que tengo que ir a otro país a vivir.

–¿Por qué? ¿No podéis vivir en mi casa? –preguntó con inocencia la niña mientras era ella quien empezaba a derramar lágrimas.

–Eso quería yo, pero mi mamá dice que no puede ser así, que tenemos que irnos lejos –respondió él volviendo a llorar.

–No quiero que te vayas...

–Yo tampoco.

Hikari le tendió de nuevo la espada de cartón y él la aceptó, la llevaría consigo para recordar siempre todas las aventuras que habían vivido. Y las que quedaban por vivir, porque no habían llegado todavía al desenlace. No era justo que todo se viera interrumpido por las decisiones de los mayores, no entendía por qué sus padres ya no querían vivir en la misma ciudad. Se escuchó a lo lejos el sonido del claxon de un coche y Takeru suspiró sabiendo que era su madre.

Los pequeños se abrazaron sollozando y, cuando ya había echado a correr hacia la salida, la niña lo retuvo con un grito.

–¡¿Qué pasará con la dama y el caballero?!

–¡Que se separarán un tiempo, pero cuando volvamos a encontrarnos te prometo que te contaré el final del cuento! –exclamó él mirándola por encima del hombro.

Se sonrieron con ganas, seguros de que algún día esa promesa se cumpliría. Con la esperanza de que volverían a encontrarse. No importaba los años que pasaran o las aventuras que vivieran por separado, algún día terminarían juntos el cuento. Eso le dijo la niña a su hermano cuando él se acercó a consolarla y él asintió con la cabeza con decisión, queriendo confiar en sus ilusiones.

**~~.~~**

Un día como otro cualquiera, una niña de doce años observaba el cielo con sus ojos cobrizos mientras la brisa agitaba su corto cabello castaño. Una nube cruzó delante de la ventana de su clase y sonrió inevitablemente, viendo que había encontrado un nuevo dragón blanco. Aunque esa vez no llevaba el rayo de luz de luna para vencerlo, ni tampoco la acompañaba el caballero, así que tuvo que suspirar y mirar hacia delante.

Su profesor entraba en ese momento en el aula, ordenó que todos se sentaran e hizo una seña a alguien que esperaba en el pasillo para que entrase. El corazón de la niña dio un vuelco al reconocer esos ojos azules que la habían acompañado durante aquel lejano verano y le habían enseñado a soñar con la magia.

El niño, siguiendo lo mandado por el profesor, se sentó al lado de ella y sonrió en cuanto se miraron.

–Cuánto tiempo –dijo contento Takeru, también la había reconocido en cuanto cruzaron una mirada.

–Has crecido mucho –apreció Hikari, ahora era mucho más alto que ella.

–Y tú te has vuelto muy guapa.

La niña rio ante aquello y se miraron con nostalgia, ambos rememorando sus aventuras de antaño y pensando en si el otro las recordaría.

Y así, el destino quiso que volvieran a encontrarse, justamente cuando menos lo esperaban. Su amistad creció día tras día y de nuevo fueron inseparables. Junto con sus hermanos mayores y sus demás amigos formaban un grupo muy dispar en el que siempre se divertían mucho. Pero, de vez en cuando, los dos se alejaban de los demás para disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

Con el paso del tiempo fueron creciendo, madurando, pasando esa difícil etapa que es la adolescencia. Rieron cada día, lamentaron juntos sus penas que parecían divididas a la mitad cuando eran compartidas, y caminaron por la larga senda de la vida sabiendo que siempre habría un soporte si tropezaban. Porque en eso consistía la amistad. Porque eran los mejores amigos.

Una mañana Hikari abrió los ojos con pereza, después, al recordar qué día era, se levantó de golpe. Sonriendo salió de su habitación a la espera de que sus padres y su hermano la recibieran con felicitaciones y abrazos. Pero se desencantó al ver que estaba equivocada. Encontró un par de notas encima de la mesa por lo que supo que los tres habían salido, sus padres para visitar a los abuelos y su hermano tenía un partido de fútbol en otra ciudad. Su despistada familia había olvidado su cumpleaños. No se enfadó, sabía que no lo hacían con mala intención.

Volvió a su cuarto y sonrió al ver la espada de cartón que había colgado en la pared, siempre le traía buenos recuerdos. Miró su móvil y su correo, a la espera del acostumbrado mensaje de Takeru a las doce de la noche, ya que siempre era el primero, o de alguno de sus amigos. No obstante, se llevó otra desilusión, porque parecía que nadie se había acordado, aparte de algún que otro compañero de clase o familiar lejano. Ni Miyako, con quien el día anterior estuvo hablando del tema, ni Mimi, que siempre tenía todo apuntado en su agenda, ni Koushiro, Jou o Sora... Bueno, se dijo que todavía era sábado por la mañana, que ya tendrían tiempo de felicitarla.

Pero conforme pasó una hora entera se dijo más segura que todos lo habrían olvidado. Había pensado en hablar con ellos para quedar esa tarde, pero seguramente ninguno podría. Suspiró pesadamente y se levantó para vestirse, sería mejor que diera una vuelta y tratase de animarse. Al fin y al cabo, no todos los días se cumplen dieciocho años.

Cuando ya salía por la puerta, se acordó de su móvil y volvió a por él. Un sonido algo estridente anunció que acababa de recibir un mensaje. Sonrió con alegría al ver que era de Takeru y más aún cuando leyó las palabras que había en él.

_"Hace muchos años, prometí contarte el final del cuento de la dama y el caballero. Pues bien, así es como continúa la historia, pero para saber el resto tendrás que ir viviendo las aventuras: Tras años separados, pudieron volver a encontrarse y lucharon juntos con los problemas que encontraban día a día, apoyándose en todo momento. Una mañana de un día muy especial, la dama se levantó y descubrió que todos en el reino habían desaparecido. Pero encontró la primera pista de lo que había pasado cuando abrió la puerta de su palacio"._

Con la emoción pintada en la cara, sintiéndose de pronto diez años más pequeña, volvió a sumergirse en ese mundo de fantasía que su mejor amigo le regaló cuando se conocieron. Hikari guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y salió de su casa mirando a su alrededor. En el picaporte exterior encontró colgado el pequeño bolso en forma de cara de gato y lo abrió apresuradamente. Un sobre se encontraba en su interior. Lo sacó y halló la piedra blanca que contenía el rayo de luz de luna, además de una pequeña nota escrita con la letra de Takeru.

_"Su antigua arma le fue devuelta y la dama emprendió el viaje para encontrar a sus amigos y familiares perdidos. Llegó hasta un inmenso mar de conocimientos que solía visitar con el caballero, y encontró en lo más profundo de la naturaleza verdosa una profecía"._

Guardó de nuevo las cosas en el bolsito y pensó unos instantes sobre aquella pista. No tardó en comprender que se refería a una biblioteca, si era una que solían frecuentar seguramente se trataba de la que había cerca de su casa.

Corrió hacia allí, totalmente emocionada, sumergida en ese juego en el que se transformaba en una dama guerrera que protegía el reino y emprendía grandes aventuras. Cuando entró al edificio, casi podía ver a su alrededor el vasto océano que le había relatado su mejor amigo, compuesto por libros en lugar de por agua. La bibliotecaria le lanzó una mirada envenenada al ver que montaba tanto escándalo con sus apresuradas pisadas.

En su mente, la mujer se transformó en una bruja que la observaba atentamente, dispuesta a lanzarle un hechizo. Así que Hikari hizo uso del sigilo y se dirigió despacio hacia el interior, imaginando que se volvía invisible a la amenaza. Caviló un momento acerca de la segunda parte que decía que encontraría algo en lo más profundo de la naturaleza.

Buscó entre las estanterías la parte destinada a libros de biología, y rebuscó entre los de botánica. Uno muy pequeño de color verde y que estaba en un rincón llamó su atención. Lo abrió, pasó las páginas a toda velocidad, y encontró al final otra nota. Sonrió por su hazaña y la desdobló allí mismo.

_"Cuando llegue el día más especial del año, un extraño hechizo hará que muchos del reino desaparezcan. La única manera de hallarlos será retroceder en el tiempo, ir al lugar donde comenzó la historia, y, después de vencer a tres dragones, hablar con el hada para que muestre la senda a seguir y otorgue una nueva arma. Sino, el mal vencerá sobre el bien, y todo quedará en el olvido"._

Guardó la nota en el bolso y colocó el libro en la estantería de nuevo. Cuando se dio la vuelta, abrió mucho los ojos asustada al casi chocarse con la bibliotecaria. Al parecer su hechizo de invisibilidad se había debilitado.

–¿Qué has sacado del libro, jovencita? –preguntó la "bruja" malhumorada.

–Algo que se dejó mi mejor amigo –explicó con decisión–. Una profecía, y tengo que darme prisa para cumplirla.

Dicho aquello, esquivó a la mujer y corrió hacia la salida. Bastantes personas giraron la cabeza para mirarla pero ella solo pensaba en que estaba atravesando el gran mar caminando sobre el agua y debía escapar antes de que la capturasen.

Respiró hondo cuando estuvo fuera pero no se detuvo, sino que siguió a paso ligero hasta la que había sido la casa de Takeru. Cuando él se fue, sus padres vendieron aquel piso para repartirse el dinero. Pero ella recordaba claramente que fue allí donde le pidió a su amigo que le contase un cuento y él comenzó a inventar la historia de la dama y el caballero.

Llegó al edificio y sonrió al ver una cartulina blanca pegada en el portal con una nube que se asemejaba a un dragón hecha de algodón y pegada encima. Se apresuró a sacar la piedra con el rayo de luz de luna y tocó con ella a su enemigo. Subió por las escaleras y encontró otro, al que también venció de la misma manera. El último se hallaba junto a la puerta de la vieja casa del chico y, cuando lo derrotó, la madre de Takeru apareció tras una esquina.

–Ahora, damisela, debes ir al gran Bosque Encantado y buscar la fuente del agua mágica –dijo la mujer sonriendo–. Toma este arma y no la mires hasta que no debas.

Le tendió un pequeño sobre. Hikari lo guardó en su bolso y le dio las gracias algo avergonzada, pero se dio la vuelta tras despedirse y se apresuró a llegar al parque. Ese verano, habían bautizado el lugar como Bosque Encantado porque cada árbol les parecía enorme y siempre se respiraba vitalidad por allí con todos los niños corriendo de un lugar a otro. Sonrió al recordar que fue la madre de su mejor amigo la que les dio aquella piedra cuando fueron a la playa, y ellos consideraron que era un hada por entregarles aquel objeto.

Llegó tan rápido que se sorprendió y buscó la pequeña fuente de la que siempre bebían, como siempre hacía calor la consideraban agua mágica que les devolvía las fuerzas. Bebió un trago y buscó a su alrededor. Encontró pegada una nueva nota.

_"La dama escribió el nombre del hechizo más poderoso de todos en el aparato con el que se comunicaba con el caballero, y así él le mandó ayuda para la travesía. Ella aguardó con los ojos cerrados y dejó que el gigante, que los acompañó más de una vez en sus aventuras, la guiara por la oscuridad hasta el lugar donde debía esperar. Cuando él la avisó, ella abrió los ojos y se encontró un gran monstruo. Pero no se asustó, porque lo derrotaría con el arma que el hada le había dado"._

Cogió su móvil y mandó un mensaje a Takeru en el que solo escribió cuatro palabras: Luz de la esperanza.

Cerró con fuerza los ojos, sonriendo al recordar cómo habían creado entre los dos ese conjuro que consideraban el más fuerte, el que provocaba los milagros. Se sobresaltó un poco cuando una mano se posó en su espalda y la guió lentamente hasta un lugar. Trató de entender hacia dónde iba pero se perdió en cuando notó que el suelo de tierra del parque era sustituido por las baldosas de la calle. Se imaginó que iba por una gran cueva y que si abría los ojos desataría una terrible maldición.

Se detuvieron de pronto y se mantuvo quieta durante casi cinco minutos. Otra persona tal vez se hubiera impacientado, pero ella no. Muchas veces aguardaron más tiempo a que un dragón blanco desapareciese de su vista en el cielo. Había tardes que habían pasado simplemente observando las formas de las nubes y buscando qué dragón era más peligroso que el anterior.

Notó que le daban unos golpes en el hombro. Y se apresuró a coger el arma secreta de su bolso. Abrió el pequeño sobre y encontró un billete de autobús. En ese momento se paró el vehículo delante de ella y subió, después de dedicarle una sonrisa de agradecimiento al padre de Takeru. Él siempre había sido el gigante que los ayudaba en sus aventuras, porque era muy alto y los llevaba hasta el siguiente lugar donde realizarían hazañas. El hombre también sonrió y se despidió de ella con la mano. Hikari respondió al saludo, después sacó de nuevo el sobre y encontró que el billete había estado acompañado de otra nota.

_"Vencido el monstruo, la dama pudo descansar al fin durante unos minutos. Su travesía la llevó hasta el quinto lugar donde se detuvo y allí le aguardaba una sorpresa"._

Contó las paradas del autobús. Una, dos, tres... Con la cuarta ya se puso nerviosa, además de que estaba ya fuera de la ciudad. Se levantó cuando la pasaron y esperó agarrada a la barandilla a que llegara la quinta. Bajó del autobús y se encontró casi en medio del campo. Una hilera de brillantes piedras blancas en el suelo llamó su atención y las siguió por un camino de tierra. Atravesó algunos árboles y perdió de vista las pocas casas que había por allí. Cuando se dio cuenta de que se habían acabado las marcas del camino levantó la cabeza, porque varios gritos simultáneos hicieron que riera. Se tomó unos instantes para leer una pancarta enorme que sujetaban sus amigos y familiares, antes de correr a abrazar a Takeru.

_"Y allí encontró a todos los habitantes del reino, los liberó de su encierro y juntos celebraron ese día tan especial. En cuanto la vieron, gritaron a coro con alegría: ¡Feliz cumpleaños!"_

El chico sonrió y la estrechó contra él con cariño. Después sus padres la saludaron, su hermano y sus amigos se fueron sumando al caluroso recibimiento. Hikari no cabía en sí de la felicidad y de todo ese mágico momento que le habían regalado. Vio que habrían traído de todo para hacer un picnic en las mesas que había por allí y sonrió cuando escuchó a Sora regañando a su hermano por haber empezado a comer.

Una montaña de presentes la aguardaba en un rincón y fue abriéndolos todos, con cuidado para no romper el papel. Agradeció a cada uno de sus amigos y familiares sus regalos, la verdad era que todos habían estado muy acertados y le encantaron. Disfrutó de la fiesta sin poder dejar de sonreír. Ella no necesitaba música alta o algo por todo lo alto para divertise, lo único que había deseado para ese día era estar rodeada de sus seres queridos y poder reír juntos. Por eso, cuando sopló las velas de la tarta que su amiga Mimi había preparado, deseó poder disfrutar durante muchos años de esa felicidad.

Yamato le tendió un vaso de limonada y ella se lo agradeció con una sonrisa. Bebió bastante rápido porque tenía mucha sed. Vio de reojo que el chico la miraba atentamente y sospechó que había habido alguna doble intención ante aquello. Así que miró el vaso cuando terminó el contenido. Se podía ver en el fondo que había algo pegado en la base. Le dio la vuelta, cogió la pequeña nota que allí descubrió y la desdobló con curiosidad.

_"Pero el final del cuento aún no había llegado. La dama se separó un momento del grupo que celebraba su día cuando se dio cuenta de que el caballero no estaba con ellos. Caminó hacia el sol, que ya se ocultaba por el horizonte, y se detuvo en frente de un gran espejo mágico"._

Dejó el vaso sobre una mesa y echó a correr en la dirección que decía la nota, después de cerciorarse de que no veía a Takeru por ninguna parte. Resultó que el espejo era un pequeño lago y se paró a la orilla, mirando su reflejo que se bañaba por la luz anaranjada del atardecer. De pronto, sintió que algo rozaba su cuello y bajó la mirada para descubrir que un colgante en forma de una pequeña corona era depositado allí. Lo cogió y pudo leer en letra muy pequeña: la dama y el caballero.

Se dio la vuelta sonriendo y se encontró con los azulados ojos de su mejor amigo, que la observaba con cariño.

–Y la dama fue coronada princesa del reino –narró él–. Porque había vivido grandes aventuras, porque había protegido el reino e iluminado el camino de sus seres queridos. Venciendo monstruos, conquistando los cielos a su paso y también el corazón del caballero.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al escuchar eso último y lo miró con intensidad, aguardando a que continuase, mientras su corazón bombeaba a toda velocidad.

–Él se acercó a ella, tomó sus mejillas entre sus manos y le confesó que la amaba más que a nada en el mundo –susurró él acariciando su rostro y sin apartar la mirada–. Pero las últimas palabras, el verdadero final del cuento, las tuvo la bella joven.

Hikari notó que sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas contenidas por la emoción. Rompió la conexión de sus ojos cuando los cerró y depositó un beso en los labios de Takeru. El chico no tardó en responder a ese gesto y emplearon minutos enteros en demostrarse todo lo que sentían con besos. Después se separaron un poco y ella, sonriendo abiertamente, finalizó la historia.

–La princesa, después de besarle y confesar que también lo amaba, le pidió al caballero que fuera su príncipe para que gobernaran juntos por siempre su reino de fantasía. Y fueron felices y comieron perdices.

Tal vez en el mundo no haya fieros dragones, profecías escondidas o poderosos hechizos. Quizás no encontremos hadas que nos guíen, gigantes que nos ayuden o monstruos contra los que luchar. Puede que nunca lleguemos a ser damas, caballeros o príncipes. Pero si usamos nuestra imaginación todo es posible.

Las cosas más normales formarán nuestro propio cuento y viviremos en nuestro mundo de fantasía.

.

* * *

_Bueno, **Takari95**, espero de todo corazón que te haya gustado. Cuando me he levantado he leído un fic tuyo en el que comentabas que había sido tu cumpleaños, ¡tendrías que haberme avisado! Y bueno, he estado pensando hasta que se me ha ocurrido la idea para regalarte esta historia. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado mucho, eres una persona increíble y te mereces lo mejor. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

_Y a todo el que lea este fic, gracias de antemano, espero que lo disfrutéis._

_Recordad: **para vivir aventuras solo hace falta tener imaginación, os invito a crear mundos de fantasía cada día.**_


End file.
